Computer hardware resource usage information may include, for example, the processing capacity and memory capacity currently and historically used on each computer of a computer system. This information may be useful to computer system managers. Computer hardware resource usage information also may be referred to as resource usage information or resource utilization information.
Resource usage information for a computer system may be compared with other resource usage information, including historical resource usage information, to identify abnormal resource usage information. Abnormal resource usage information may be indicative of abnormal operation, suboptimal operation, or failure of the computer system. Abnormal resource usage information may be identified manually for a computer system for which resource utilization data is gathered. Such manual analysis may be burdensome, especially when the number of computer systems for which resource utilization data is gathered is large.